Our Memories
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Fifty drabble about KakaSaku. My First KakaSaku, Special for My Lovely Sister, Awan Hitam. RnR?


Our Memories

Pair:

Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

Genre:

Romance

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Memories © Aizawa Narui

.

Special for my lovely sister,** Awan Hitam**

.

.

**-Tahun Ajaran Baru**

Tahun ajaran baru ini adalah tahun paling berkesan untuk Kakashi sebagai seorang guru. Tahun dimana Kakashi pertama kali bertemu dengan 'Sweet Angelnya'.

Seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi murid barunya di kelas seni. Gadis yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatiannya di awal perjumpaan mereka. Gadis yang tersenyum lembut ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya, sungguh terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kakashi. Gadis yang dengan polosnya, memujinya tampan di depan semua teman-teman sekelasnya, pujian yang mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

Gadis itu bernama, Haruno Sakura.

**-Obyek**

Di mata pelajaran kesenian, Sakura paling suka dengan seni lukis. Sakura lebih senang melukis ekspresi wajah manusia jika dibandingkan dengan lukisan abstrak lainnya. Menurutnya, ekspresi wajah yang sedang tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, cemberut dan berbagai macam ekspresi yang lainnya itu sangatlah menarik. Diantara sekian banyak ekspresi, Sakura paling suka melukis ekspresi tersenyum seseorang. Namun yang menjadi obyek favoritnya adalah senyuman sang sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

**-Kuas**

Siang itu Sakura dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang melukis sekeranjang buah yang diletakkan di atas meja di tengah ruang kelas. Dengan serius Sakura mulai menyapukan kuasnya di atas canvas, goresan-goresan tangannya mulai membentuk sebuah lukisan yang indah. Sapuan warna-warna tegas pada lukisannya terlihat sangat sempurna. Saat akan memberi sentuhan terakhir, tanpa sengaja kuasnya terjatuh.

Dengan segera Sakura membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Pada saat bersamaan, tampak sosok lain yang juga tengah membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Sakura mendongak menatap sosok dihadapannya. Mata emerald-nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata abu-abu teduh milik senseinya yang mempesona. Sesaat, Sakura tercekat dan menahan nafas. Senyum yang tersungging saat Kakashi menyerahkan kuas itu, membuat Sakura harus mati-matian menahan debaran dalam dadanya.

**-Bento**

Hari itu, Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan wajah ceria. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang berisi bento special. Meski isinya hanya beberapa sosis goreng, telur gulung dan sandwich tuna, bento itu sangat special, karena Sakura sengaja membuat bento itu khusus untuk sensei kesayangannya. Saat jam istirahat tiba, usai pelajaran kesenian, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

Dengan wajah merona, Sakura memberikan bento buatannya pada Kakashi. Jantung Sakura seakan ingin melompat saat Kakashi tersenyum menerima bentonya dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

**-Jam Tangan**

Sakura adalah seorang yang sangat menghargai waktu, karena itulah ia selalu mengenakan jam tangan agar selalu bisa tepat waktu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kakashi, dia justru kebalikannya, dia selalu saja datang terlambat di setiap kesempatan dengan berbagai alasan yang aneh.

Agar sensei kesayangannya itu bisa lebih tepat waktu, saat senseinya itu berulang tahun, Sakura memberikan kado sebuah jam tangan yang dibelinya dari uang tabungannya sendiri.

**-Timezone**

Kakashi yang sejak awal memang sudah tertarik pada Sakura, memutuskan mengajaknya jalan-jalan saat weekend. Timezone adalah pilihan tempat yang mereka datangi. Berbagai macam permainan mereka coba, gelak tawa dan canda tawa mengalir. Tiada lagi status guru dan murid yang membuat mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Saat mereka tengah asyik bermain, secara tiba-tiba, Kakashi mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. "Would you be my girl, Sakura?"

**-Panggilan?**

Semenjak kejadian di timezone, Kakashi dan Sakura resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semenjak itu pula, Kakashi mempunyai hobby baru dan Sakura memiliki banyak sekali nama panggilan baru.

Ya, Kakashi selalu memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan berbeda di setiap moment. Honey, My sweetie, My princess, Dear, My lovely girl, itu hanyalah sebagian dari sekian banyak nama panggilan kesayangan dari Kakashi untuk Sakura.

**-Cooking**

Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis rumahan yang suka memasak. Selama ini dia hanya bisa memasak ramen, merebus air, menggoreng telur dan membuat sandwich. Tapi demi Kakashi, Sakura rela kursus memasak dari Shizune, sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai cheef di sebuah restaurant ternama.

**-Teddy Bear**

Dari sekian banyak hadiah ulang tahun yang diterimanya. Hanya ada satu kado yang sangat disukai Sakura, sebuah boneka teddy bear mungil dengan seuntai kalung berliontin hati di lehernya. Kado dari kekasihnya, Kakashi.

**-Handphone**

Di layar handphone Kakashi, selalu terpasang wallpaper wajah Sakura yang tersenyum manis, demikian pula di handphone Sakura, selalu terpasang wallpaper photo mesra mereka berdua.

**-Sakura**

Di pesta perayaan musim semi kali ini, Kakashi menolak ajakan Sakura untuk melihat bunga sakura di taman. Sakura yang kesal langsung memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang tertarik maju dua centi ke depan.

Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan dibisikannya sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sakura blushing seketika, "Aku tidak mau melihat bunga sakura, karena aku sudah memiliki sakura tercantik dan terindah yang ada di muka bumi ini."

Mendengar kata-kata gombal itu, Sakura lalu menghadiahi sebuah cubitan mesra di lengan Kakashi.

**-Danau**

Banyak tempat yang sudah didatangi Sakura dan Kakashi sebagai tempat kencan mereka. Tapi ada satu tempat yang menjadi favoritnya mereka berdua, danau. Di tempat itu, tepat sebulan setelah mereka jadian, Kakashi mengajak Sakura berperahu ke tengah danau dan di sanalah first kiss mereka.

**-Prom Night**

Di malam pesta prom night Sakura, Kakashi yang menjadi pasangannya mengajaknya berdansa. Mereka terlihat bagaikan Cinderella dan sang pangeran yang sangat serasi, membuat banyak pasang mata menatap iri kepada mereka. Malam itu juga mereka dinobatkan sebagai raja dan ratu prom night.

**-Possessive**

Semenjak Sakura lulus SMA, otomatis intensitas pertemuannya dengan Kakashi menjadi berkurang, karena itulah Kakashi menjadi super possessive padanya. Antar jemput ke kampus, telpon setiap tiga jam sekali dan selalu mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah kekasihnya pada setiap orang baru yang dikenalnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, dia justru merasa senang, karena dari itu semua dia tahu kalau Kakashi mencintainya.

**-Dinner**

Di perayaan anniversary mereka yang ke empat, Kakashi mengajak Sakura dinner di sebuah restaurant bernuansa romantis dengan iringan musik classic. Sakura benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di hatinya, saat Kakashi berlutut dan mencium lembut punggung tangannya dengan tatapan teduh penuh cinta.

Jantung Sakura terasa sesak dan matanya perlahan mulai memanas, saat Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil berlapis beludru merah dengan sebuah cincin putih bertahtakan berlian di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya setetes air mata bahagia mengalir dari mata emerald-nya, saat Kakashi mengucap kalimat, "Will you marry me, princess?"

**-Undangan**

Seminggu semenjak Kakashi melamar Sakura, mereka mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta pernikahan mereka. Hal pertama yang menjadi perhatian mereka adalah undangan. Hal itu juga yang menjadi perdebatan pertama mereka menjelang pernikahan.

Sakura menginginkan agar photo mereka berdua menghiasi undangan tersebut, tapi Kakashi menolak dengan alasan merepotkan dan percuma saja, toh undangan pernikahan mereka nanti pasti berakhir di tempat sampah setelah tidak dibutuhkan. Sakura kontan cemberut mendengar alasan Kakashi, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyetujui kata-kata Kakashi. Sakura juga merasa tidak rela kalau photo mereka harus berakhir di tempat sampah.

**-Wedding**

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan di sebuah taman yang sudah di desain khusus sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan. Dengan disaksikan para tamu undangan, Kakashi dan Sakura saling mengucap janji suci dan sumpah setia seumur hidup.

Usai mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Dengan lembut Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura, menautkannya ke dalam sebuah rasa cinta dan bahagia yang membuncah.

**-Gelar**

Setelah pernikahan, Sakura benar-benar menanggalkan nama keluarganya. Dia begitu bangga dan bahagia dengan nama baru yang disandangnya, Ny. Hatake Sakura.

**-First Night**

Malam pertama Kakashi dan Sakura dilewatkan di sebuah hotel yang khusus dipesan oleh teman-teman mereka sebagai kado pernikahan. Setelah mandi Sakura menunggu Kakashi yang masih berbincang dengan teman-temannya, dia duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Entah karena kecapekan atau mengantuk, Sakura akhirnya malah tertidur di sofa.

Kakashi yang baru masuk kamar, terlihat menghela nafas kecewa. Tapi saat dilihatnya wajah damai Sakura, dia tersenyum. Tidak tega mengusik tidur istrinya, Kakashi menggendong Sakura ke kamar lalu tidur dengan memeluknya.

**-Children**

Dalam sebuah obrolan ringan saat sarapan, iseng Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi, "Kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Dengan santai Kakashi menjawab, "Sebelas anak sepertinya seru."

Jawaban Kakashi itu sukses membuat Sakura tersedak.

**-Positif**

Dua bulan sejak pernikahan mereka, Sakura mulai merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia terlambat datang bulan dan selalu merasakan morning sickness. Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah test pack di apotek.

Dengan harap-harap cemas dan jantung berdebar-debar, Sakura ditemani Kakashi mencoba test pack-nya. Dua menit menunggu hasil dirasakannya bagai seabad oleh mereka dan Sakura langsung berteriak kegirangan saat melihat dua garis merah muncul di sana. Tapi tak sampai semenit kemudian Sakura bungkam, saat Kakashi memberikan death glare dan sederet wejangan bahwa wanita hamil itu tidak boleh begini begitu.

**-Over protective**

Selama masa kehamilan Sakura, Kakashi menjadi over protective pada istrinya. Kakashi melarang ini dan itu, mengawasi dan mengatur pola makan, memberikan jadwal khusus untuk olah raga, dan lain-lain.

Sebisa mungkin Kakashi berusaha menjadi suami siaga.

**-Born**

Tepat Sembilan bulan usia kandungan Sakura, saat dia merasakan perutnya mengalami kontraksi hebat. Kakashi dengan segera membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit. Selama proses persalinan, Kakashi selalu berada di sisi Sakura, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, memberikan dukungan dan kekuatan padanya.

Dua jam berjuang, akhirnya Sakura melahirkan dengan selamat. Seorang bayi perempuan mungil nan cantik dengan kulit halus, rambut perak yang indah dan mata emerald-nya yang bersinar, ia benar-benar peri kecil yang sangat cantik, perpaduan sempurna dari kedua orang tuanya.

**-Name**

Kakashi dan Sakura sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran peri kecil mereka. Mereka sepakat memberikan nama putri mereka, Kirei, yang berarti cantik.

**-Wish**

Kakashi dan Sakura merasa hidup mereka telah lengkap. Kebahagiaan mereka kian terasa dengan adanya Kirei di tengah mereka. Tak ada lagi yang mereka harapkan selain, keluarga kecil mereka bisa selalu bersama dan bahagia selamanya.

.

FIN

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fic request'an kak Awan.

Maaf ya kak, kalo fic'nya gaje bin aneh.

Maklum, buatnya super kilat, cuma tiga jam, hehehe...

Semoga ga mengecewakan kakak.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
